


Never Have I Ever

by BayleyWinchester



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, JD isn't crazy, Never Have I Ever, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Veronica and the Heathers are friends, everyone is happy, they're happy, what is this? Not angst from me??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: Just a friendly game night with the Heathers, JD, and Veronica.





	Never Have I Ever

They all sat on Veronica’s bed, a cup in one hand and five fingers raised on their other. JD had no idea how Veronica had roped him into playing never have I ever with the fucking Heathers. It was most likely due to the fact that he couldn't say no to his girlfriend no matter what she asked but this was still shit. 

“Everyone knows how to play?” Veronica clarified. The three Heathers and JD nodded. “Great. Heather Duke starts.” 

“Never have I ever woken up to find someone giving me oral.” 

JD, Heather Mac, and Heather Chandler took a shot and Veronica blushed. “Damn, our good little Veronica?” Chandler laughed. 

Maybe, JD thought, he could enjoy this game. 

“Okay,” Chandler grinned, her go next. “Never have I ever done it outside.”

Both Veronica and JD took a shot, they were the only ones. The Heathers were shocked, they had always thought of Veronica being the innocent one of them all.

“Never have I ever lost my virginity outside the bedroom.” Heather Mac said. Veronica and Heather Duke both took a shot. “Do tell!” She squealed at the two girls. 

“Car,” Duke said simply. 

Veronica sighed, “my backyard. Okay, never have I ever had sex with a person at least fifteen years older than me.” 

Heather Duke, Heather Chandler, and JD took a shot. Veronica raised her eyes at her boyfriend who shrugged. 

“It was Vegas.” He replied before pausing to think for a minute, he smirked at Veronica who groaned. “Never have I ever given road head.” 

Veronica was the only one to drink much to everyone’s, expect her’s, enjoyment. 

“Never have I ever had sex at a friends house, without there being a party happening,” Duke said. 

Veronica blushed and her and JD took a shot, the Heathers looked horrified and all three asked: “who’s?” 

JD laughed, “her name is Heather.” They all went pale. Veronica groaned again and buried her head into his shoulder. 

“Never have I ever had sex at school.” Heather Chandler asked. Heather Duke took a shot. “To recap, JD and Veronica are both whores and have one finger left, Duke has two, I have three and Mac is a lot more virginal than I thought with four fingers left.” Chandler recapped quickly before it was Duke’s turn.

“Never have I ever had sex in the shower,” Mac asked, Duke was the only one. 

It was Veronica’s turn to answer the question and it took her a moment to figure one out. “Never have I ever, had sex while high.” Mac was the only one this time. 

JD smiled at Veronica, “I think it’s time we get you out darling.” He thought for a moment. “Never have I ever fallen off the bed while having sex and sprained my wrist.” Veronica glared at him while she took a shot and closed her hand into a fist. 

“You sprained your wrist?” Duke asked in between fits of laughter. All three Heathers were laughing uncontrollably. 

“I had to take her to the hospital,” JD told them. “We lied and said she had fallen when she tried jumping off the bed.” 

Veronica groaned, “it was the worst moment of my life.” 

“That’s the best thing I’ve ever heard.” Chandler laughed. 

As much as JD didn't like these stupid games he had found the night fun, and laughing about Veronica always made him happier. Soon after he had spilled her biggest regret the Heather’s left her house. He, like most nights, stayed the night with her. They didn't do anything except lie together, talking about everything and anything until Veronica fell asleep early in the morning. JD didn't think his life could get any better.


End file.
